lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190208234647
Hi guys! So this is a PSA for bothhh ships, okay. I ship sokeefe, but this is a neutral comment that is trying to help both sides understand Fitz and Keefe. This is going on both Sokeefe and Sophitz pages! Recently, ya'll have been bashing Fitz and Keefe- its been happening on both sides, and both ships are doing this. Not all of you of course, but there are some people who are being rude. Please, please stop. I figured an easier way to help you guys understand each character is to try and explain where they're coming from. So this will be based on what I observe, but it will be neutral and as factual as I can keep it. I just really want to help the people who bash understand why each character is worth it. And I just wanna note, that we all slip up and say something rude, which is okay, as long as we apologize. But we should try and change! I'll see some people who tell others not to bash, and then do it themselves! We really need to be respectful! ''' '''Okay so first up, Fitz. The things I've seen about Fitz is that he's too angry, can eh cares about his family name the most. So it is true that Fitz gets angry when bad things happen- this is just a character trait. But many of you spin it out of proportion, claiming he will hurt Sophie seriously. This is not true! In flashback, even as he was struggling with his echo, he managed to tone down his anger and try his best to control it. He did get irritated with Sophie, but he apologized sincerely after, and he was learning. He tries his best to help his friends, and sometimes his anger gets the best of him, but that But, if you look at Fitz from a character point of view, more objectively, its actually pretty easy to see why his way of coping is anger. Fitz has had a pretty good life- I'm not saying it was perfect, because he did, of course, face a lot of pressure- but he did have it pretty good compared to the rest (Dex was an outcast, Tam and Linh were banished, Keefe had horrible parents. Marella had to care for her mom, Wylie's was an orphan, etc). Fitz didn't face too many serious issues, he wasn't insulted over and over again, he had a loving family, he was safe, he was loved by everyone by the time he found Sophie. So, Fitz was living a pretty good life. And then, the Neverseen starts to slowly destroy his life. When Alden breaks, we see Fitz become incredibly angry. But many of you haven't stopped to think about why. If you think about it, this is the first time something has gone seriously wrong in his life- he's never had to deal with anything like this. That's why his reaction is so enraged- this is his first time dealing with something like this, and he doesn't have his father, who he was probably very close with, to deal with this issue. So his first reaction is anger- he is upset because he doesn't know how to react. As time goes by, more and more things go wrong (Kenric dies, Alvar is a traitor, Forkle dies but has a twin, Alvar returns without a memory, etc), he still reacts with anger. This is because he hasn't had the time to seriously sit down and try to learn how to deal- they have to keep running around on quests for the black swan, trying to save someone constantly, so he has never learned to change this reaction. Fitz is not a bad person- he gets angry because of his upbringing and all the things that follow. This is a part of his character that he will learn to control and change. We'll probably see this in the books moving in. Also, the majority of the time, Fitz is calm and sweet and caring, and he does his best to help everyone! He's rarely mad- most of the time he is very kind! Now the part about Fitz liking his family name too much is just untrue! Fitz disregarded his family name and went to join the rebellion with the Black Swan without thinking twice. He has, at multiple times, put his reputation at stake trying to do what he believed was the right thing! The matchmaking thing would probably not worry him too much- what I think will happen is Sophie will hide what's going on with matchmaking, but Fitz would never reject her over something like that- he's put his life on the line several times for her and the world! Fitz sometimes lets his anger get the best of him, but he is loyal to his friends and is really a caring person, whose past adds to his complex character! Let's all try and appreciate Fitz! Now, for Keefe... Keefe has been called arrogant, irritating, and stuck up and shallow. The thing about Keefe, is again, a lot of you overlook his background. I've even seen a comment once saying Keefe uses his parents to get attention. Please don't say things like this- Keefe was verbally abused. The truth is, Keefe was used to being put down. He's used to being insulted and yelled at. We saw that in Flashback his dad threw a wine glass at him with no remorse. You need to look at Keefe's character history to understand why he cracks so many jokes. His parents constantly insulted him and belittled him, so in response, Keefe learned to use humor as a mask from an early age. He learned that if he showed he was affected, he would seem weak, and his dad would win. He learned how to use jokes to make it seem like he had a perfect life- so much so that Fitz, his best friend, never really suspected something was up. In fact, its not until Sophie comes along, and the Neverseen act up that his family's issues are revealed. So Keefe, is on the opposite spectrum fo Fitz- Keefe has become an expert at hiding how he feels and if he's sad, and if he is stressed. That's why he might come across as too joking and shallow- because he might be freaking out but he's learned the best thing to do is to pretend he's alright... because showing how hurt he is might just make him weaker- that's just what he's learned (You see the same thing with Tam- he grew up with harsh parents, and his defense is just being sarcastic and mistrustful because he grew up in that type of house). Yes, at times Keefe seems weirdly happy and too cheerful... but if Keefe seems to be joking too much, it's because of how he's learned to grow up- he's learned that showing he's affected is like letting the enemy win, so he hides his emotions behind humor. Also- the main reason that Keefe makes jokes during dark times is that he wants to make others laugh, he wants to cheer them up! So he acts maybe overly happy at times, and it might seem annoying, but Keefe is trying to lighten the situation. He just wants everyone to be happy, and that's an important thing about Keefe- he'll take the hit for any of his friends, he'll put himself at risk to prevent anyone being hurt, which sometimes leads to painful consequences. Now... the part where people say Keefe is arrogant and thinks very highly of himself... that kinda frustrates me, because Keefe has a mask. Keefe pretends to be confident. He makes jokes about The Hair and his looks and it's clear its a joke. We know he's insecure, and that he thinks very little of himself, to a point where he'll risk his life because he thinks he's not worth it. Keefe hides a lot of his feelings because he thinks people shouldn't worry about him. He almost cried in Flashback when he learned Sophie used her question with Fintan on him because he's not used to people caring that much about him. Keefe isn't arrogant- he's anything but. The way Keefe struggles with his self-worth is kinda heartbreaking, actually, because, again, the part where he teared up because Sophie used her question on him, or where he got in trouble with his dad for being too happy with Alden saying he's proud of him... Keefe isn't used to being cared for. So really he's not arrogant... he's just trying, trying, trying to help, he's just trying to something right because he's been told all his life that he only makes things worse. Keefe is a kid who is used to harsh words and messing up. He’ll do anything to help his friends, no matter how damaged he gets in the process. Keefe just wants everyone to be happy, he wants to help everyone be safe. Let’s all try and appreciate Keefe! Sorry, this is incredibly long…. But I just wanted to try and show how we can understand characters through their more difficult sides, and all try and be more respectful! Also in general, we should try to appreciate all characters! It's just these two are the ones you see getting seriously bashed the most often. So, yeah! Let's be nice to eachother!!!